Unikitty (Quotes)
Season 1 Spoooooky Game * "Oh my gosh, I’m so excited I can explode!" * "Whoo! And she is first to cross the finish line!" * "That’s great, Puppycorn. I’m not mad at all, so HAPPY for you!" * "Oh, no, little bro! Why are we fighting? This isn’t fun at all anymore." Sparkle Matter Matters * "What?! I wanna be a robot." * "Whose is this? It’s empty! Oh no! He must be the least happy person in the kingdom!" * "But you should feel better than fine! You should be bursting with happiness all the time!" * "Doctor, there must be something we can do. I feel so bad. His feelings aren’t very feely!" * "Oh, my goodness! He’s so cute! Oh, you’re so cute! So cute, so cute! TOO CUTE!" * "Two degrees down. Wind, 14. Sun, sunny. Clouds, cloudy. Take the shot." * "No. Too many serums. Richard said he was fine. I should never have tried to mess with him in the first place. Let me talk to him. No Day Like Snow Day * "This is amazing, bro! He is so cute!" * "Okay, guys. If we’re gonna build the best snow fort ever, it’s gotta be something super special! Thank goodness we have a magic snowman to help! Right, Mr. Snowbuttons?" * "You’re right. There’s still something missing. You, ryou big silly!" * "Oh my goodness! This tastes like a tummy dream and feels like a hug!" * "We all love Mr. Snowbuttons, but he’s going to melt sooner or later. All snowmen do." * "Aww, I think he says he loves his new home here! What a little sweetheart!" Action Forest * "What a perfect day for a tea party! Tasty tea for sipping… And best of all, all of my best friends!" * "That was amazing! Thanks for watching out for us! You’re always there when we need you!" * "That was the saddest story I’ve ever heard! I can’t believe you lost your friend! Can’t you just give him a bro-hug and make up?" * "What are you talking about, silly head?" * "I still think you two should make up. But friends always help each friends, no matter what!" * "Hawkodile, it doesn’t have to be this way. Why don’t you just give your old friend a hug?" * "Oh, right. I see where you were going with that now." * "I’m looking as cool as I can!" * "Hey! He was trying to hug it out! Why do you hate friendship?!" * "Sorry I lost my temper. Even though I said it was time for hugs." Kaiju Kitty * "That giant jelly creature is gooshing all over the kingdom! People live there!" * "She’s exactly like me…but metal!" * "Tell me it needs five pilots!" * "And I’ll be…the head! Let’s rock and roll!" * "Nice work, guys! Now, let’s finish this! Go, radiant, shimmering, sparkle sword!" * "We need it for reasons!" * "We can’t stop now, Richard! The world needs this awesome giant robot! We need this awesome giant robot!" * "That’s not an ice cream, Rick! You goobus!" * "What?! No way! We’re not leaving! Not now, not ever! Giant robot fun times forever!" * "Oh, no! We did this? We built this robot to fight monsters, but now we are the monster! Citizens, I am so sorry!" * "We’ve got no choice! We have to fight ourselves!" * "Okay, we’ve asked for it!" * "Goodbye, giant robot! You were the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! Clearly, you were too much for this world." Fire & Nice * "Townspeople tell them what’s making them unhappy, then I get to fix it and make their day better!" * "Everybody shoosh! You two gotta work it out!" * "Being nice is the best! Today is about fixing problems, but you are the problem!" * "How am I supposed to help anybody when I have all this anger inside?" * "Dr. Fox! I need your help with science!" * "Yeah, I feel so free!" * "Well, pink’s my favorite…" * "Never better! No anger, all smiles! Come on, let’s go see who’s next!" * "…So glad to…help!" * "I don’t understand! I was trying so hard to be nice to everybody!" * "Dr. Fox, we’ve made up! It’s time to put us back together, please!" Rock Friend * "Sorry, lil’ bro! I’m busy, too! On something very serious…" * "But…you kinda like eating trash." * "Uhh, I think that’s just a rock." * "Oh! This is terrible! My little brother, all alone and here all alone with a boring old rock!" * "Oh, baby bro, it’s hard when a friend moves away, but you can always make new friends! That’s what Rock Guy would have wanted!" * "Sorry, Rock Guy. Puppycorn’s my most favorite person ever, and he deserves a friend who’s not uh, a rock." * "Huh, usually all I gotta do is say hey, wanna be friends?!" * "Don’t worry, little buddy! I know you’ll make a friend somehow!" * " My tail! It’s missing!" * "He’s…he’s…making Puppycorn so happy!" * "Puppycorn, this is bad! You can’t just take all this stuff! We gotta let everybody go!" * "Please pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?" * "Looks like everything worked out in the end!" Kitchen Chaos * "A little dash of this, a little dash of that, and just for good measure…One more splat!" * "Rick, you’re always doing chores! Don’t you wanna take a break?" * "Be still, my sweet little Richard. You’ve worked too hard!" * "You’ve done enough, Rick. Let us help you for a change! We can clean the kitchen!" * "Okay, guys. Stay positive! If Rick can do it, we can do it!" * "Uhh, I’m Richard! I love chores! Work, work, work! See?" * "This is gross and boring!" * "No-no-no-no, everything’s fine, you stay in bed, doctor’s orders!" * "What do I do? I can’t break my promise to Rick, he’ll be Rick-broken and heartbroken!" * "Ooh, sparkles!" * "If we can’t clean the kitchen Rick’s way…then we’ll have to do it our way!" * "A little paint on this, a little glitter on that…Gonna fix the floor with a few more splats! We’re about to make your day, Rick!" * "Rick’s better, hooray! Wait. I mean, oh, no! Is everybody done?!" * "Oh, thanks! Cleaning’s a lot harder than I thought, thanks for always taking care of our mess!" Crushing Defeat * "You got a haircut!" * "Don’t worry, Big H! You might not know how to express your feelings, but we do! Allow your pals to teach you the ways of love! You’ll be talking to you crush in no time!" * "Don’t be sad, Hawkodile! Oh the bright side, you’ve never been more adorable! So cute!" * "Well, that’s easy! I love love! I love it so much I tell everyone I love them all the time! Watch!" * "Can’t you see my friend is dealing with some emotional stuff?! He has a crush!" * "Looking great, Hawkodile! You must have told your love lady how you feel about her!" Wishing Well * "Wow, what did I hit?" * "Making a well wish is one of life’s most specialest joys!" * "You’ve just got to believe in them! And your wishes will come true!" * "You’re free at last to bring joy to one and all!" * "Goodbye, well wishes! Fulfil your purpose! Live your dreams!" * "My super-dope scooter! With metallic rose chrome! And sugar shocks! And..." * "Puppycorn, how many times did you wish for a shovel?" * "These wishes aren’t being very magical!" * "Yeah, but you’re being very literal about it." * "That’s it! We’ll fight wishes with other wishes!" * "I choose to believe wishes are wonderful and magical and will help us save the day!" * "Oh, wow. That’s one way to do it, I guess." * "What?! Wishes are awesome! Some are good, some are bad. We just gotta be really careful with the wording! In fact, I wish this never happens again!" Hide N' Seek * "The rules are simple! The game ends when everyone is found! Or, when the person who is it gives up! And that “it” person is me!" * "That’s because it's hidden!" * "Oh! Sorry, Richard. Sometimes your voice is so monotone, I don’t hear it! Please! Continue!" * " I love you, Richard, but you have a knack for being kinda boring." * "Oh, Puppycorn! Wherever could you be? Hmm, perhaps I should try finding other easier targets!" * "You can’t fool me that easy, Hawk!" * "You are found!" * "You should really mix your mud colors better. That hunter green totally gave you away!" * "What’s this? Free snacks?" * "Hmm. Oh, boy! Math! Let’s see! One plus one…oh, it’s so hard!" * "Gotcha! Good effort, Doc! But I knew you couldn’t resist an unsolved equation!" * "Well, well, well, Richard! Who’d of thought you’d be a worthy hide n’ seek rival after all!" * "Aww, I wanna cupcake! No! Being it is a time-honored tradition! It is my duty to find Rick!" * "I don’t need luck! Time for me to seek like I’ve never seeked before! Sought? Seek-ed? Never mind! I am not giving up!" * "What if the clocks are helping him?!" * "I’ll go to the ends of the earth if I have to!" * "I cared too much. I seek-ed too hard. And I seek-ed my friend off a cliff!" * "Wow! You’re so monotone and boring, I never even noticed you!" Stuck Together * "Master Frown, what are you doing here? And where’s your body?!" * "Oh, you poor thing! Without a body you can’t do anything!" * "You have to be nice, or I’m not gonna take you, okay?" * "Come on, it’s more fun if you sing!" * "Hey! I told you, if you’re not nice, I’m not taking ya!" * "Well, it’s a start!" * "Wait, that’s your job? I always thought you were a jerk just ‘cause you liked it." * "Oh, my gosh, Brock! These are amazing!" * "Hey! They’re being really mean!" * "I’m trying. They’re just so unfriendly!" * "Oh, he’s stuck to my butt, thank you!" * "That... is... ENOUGH! You all need to be nicer to Master Frown! He’s trying his best, and I think you all need to be more supportive!" * "Sorry I got a little cranky, I just feel very strongly about this!" * "I’m glad we got to help each other out today! Yay!" Little Prince Puppycorn * "Citizens! I get the feeling you’re not in the best of moods right now!" * "I have an idea! Why break stuff when you can break dance?!" * "Great! Have fun poppin’ and lockin’!" * "Yeah, you silly goose! What else would you be?" * "Running the kingdom isn’t all fun, you fix one thing but the citizens always want more! And more! And more! And more! And more! It never ends!" * "In fact, I, Princess Unikitty, hereby officially declare that Puppycorn is now in charge of the kingdom!" * "Go on, sire! Tell ‘em one of your cool ideas!" * "Come on! Have some fun! It’s like an endless slumber party!" * "Terrific! Terrific. Why would anyone wanna get off? Looks like a blast!" * "Wait, don’t cry! You’re gonna make me cry!" * "Well, looks like I’m princess again!" Category:Quotes